Warriors: Death in the Night
by CrypticWraith
Summary: :One-shot based off the site, Kugyay: In the dead of night a harsh battle takes place, a common border skirmish... Then why is it that someone had to die?


**[Ok, so you're saying: Frosty, what's this? Well I wrote this for a writer's competetion on the role-playing site Kugyay... and I won! So I thought it was worth sharing with you osom guys.**

**My OC, Frostyshimmer, her mother died in battle when she was still only a kit. So this one-shot is the death of her mother. Really short, enjoy!]**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Based on the website Kugyay. Thanks to all the guys for their patience who informed me on these charecters.<em>

_Written by Frostyshimmer of ThunderClan_

A moon, the size of an unsheathed claw, rode high in the sky. It's ghostly light chased away torn clouds as it bathed the four territories of the cat Clans. Stars, small twinkling icy chips, were scattered across the dark, velvet veil of night. The night was silent, all except for the steady patter of numerous paws thrumming the ground. Suddenly, several cats burst out of the undergrowth, their eyes ablaze with the light of battle, their claws scraping the rock under-paw and glinting in the pale light, their lips drawn back to reveal sharp teeth.

"Where are they? I can smell RiverClan everywhere!" A black-and-white tom spat in disgust.

"Quiet, Cloudyfeather! We don't want them to hear us." A bulky, brown tabby tom hissed.

The black-and-white cat named Cloudyfeather fell silent, his green eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness. Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping disturbed the uncomfortable silence,. A smoky she-cat named Smokeclaw looked about, her ears swivelled around to pinpoint the sound. Suddenly her eyes grey wide until they were two green-amber pools of dismay., but a white warrior speckled with grey markings beside her, voiced her thoughts

"Tigerclaw, it's a trap!"

Barely had the warning left his maw, when cats began pouring out of the shadows. Several cats leaped from behind arching rocks, others erupted from the river that bordered the clearing, their pelts shimmering with moisture and moonlight.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Tigerclaw screeched before the surging mass of cats were upon the patrol. Blood-curdling yowls and hisses of fury broke out as the two patrols collided in a whirl of claws and teeth. Tigerclaw found himself rolling about, a white she-cat clinging to his back. The she-cat drummed him with her hind claws, raking them across his spine until a tide of thick, crimson blood trickled out of the deep scratches. Roaring in fury, the ThunderClan deputy wheeled his head around and grabbed the attacked by her shoulder. Feeling the soft tissues of her flesh rip under his grip, he tore her away and flung her across the clearing. The she-cat let out a yowl of surprise before thundering against a rock and dropping to the ground like a dead leaf. Tigerclaw let out a snarl and stalked toward her, his legs stiff with anger. A sudden red haze kindled his amber eyes, a need to finish the dazed cat off tugged at his unusual, long claws.

"No!" A yowl sounded from across the clearing. Tigerclaw's head whipped around to see a brown tabby, just like himself, hurtling toward him. Before the warrior could do anything, the tom barrelled into his flank, knocking him off his paws. The force drove the brown tabby's breath, and he found himself scrabbling on the smooth stones, not far from the river that snaked by, shining lukewarm and silver. Tigerclaw leaped to his paws and faced his attacker, his fur spiked up and spitting in fury. "Sunningrocks will never be yours, Tunnelface!" The deputy curled his lip, showing blood tainted teeth.

The other tom drew himself up, facing Tigerclaw equally. "RiverClan have as much right to it as ThunderClan, Tigerclaw," he growled. His paw flashed out with unsheathed claws and landed deep gouges across the ThunderClan cat's eye.

Tigerclaw let out a yowl of surprise and flung himself on top of the other deputy,. He raked his claws along Tunnelface's brown flank until he felt the blood warming the tip of his paws. Suddenly a ear-splitting screech split the air of battle and everyone fell silent and turned around. Lying among the rocks, a black cat stood over the writhing body of Smokeclaw. The she-cat was clawing the air helplessly, blood pooling around her and soaking through her pelt. A cut thronged deep from either side of her throat, bleeding endlessly.

"Smokeclaw! No!" the white tom wailed and bounded over to her side. The black warrior who was standing over her, cringed and backed away, as though he had been raked across the face with razor clwaws. Suddenly he turned and slipped away into the darkness, his fear-scent lingering in the air. Tigerclaw padded toward his dying clan mate, his eyes usually sharp and fierce were now wide with shock. Smokeclaw looked up at the white tom, her eyes clouding over. "Blizzardstorm... Please... Look after my... our kits..." She mewed, crimson blood trickling down her maw. A shudder passed through her spasming body, and the fight of her life ended. Her head lolled to the side and the light that danced in her eyes left, leaving the mattered body cold.

"Oh Smokeclaw, what will I do without you?" Blizzardstorm meowed hoarsely and buried his muzzle into the stained fur of the lifeless form. The RiverClan warriors quietly retraced their steps back to their own territory, their eyes lowered with a sense of guilt and sorrow. Though none of the ThunderClan cats noticed their departure. Their heads were bowed with grief and their hearts raced with shock like startled fallows. They had lost a good warrior and a queen over a simple border skirmish.


End file.
